Happily Never After
by potterwatch97
Summary: As much as much as I wish it was, this is no Fairy Tale, and we don't get that 'Happily Ever After' we both know you deserve... Warning: Character death One-shot


_Harry,_

_My son. My sweet, sweet baby. Although, I suppose if you are reading this, you aren't a baby anymore._

_No matter what anyone tells you, I am proud of who you have become. I wish I could have lived to have the privilege of knowing the amazing person I know you are. I know that sometimes life seems unfair (more so than it should be in your case) but I know that things will get better. I hope that you never have to see this letter, as I know that if you do, I am no longer with you to comfort you, and guide you through this challenge heading your way. If you do have the misfortune of having to read this letter, I want you to know: I love you more than life itself, more so than I could possibly put into words._

_Remember that love conquers all. I know that it sounds girly and stupid, but it is the truth. You know it is too. Your father and I couldn't have asked for a better son. (And no, I am not talking about the fact that you don't cry much, or your miraculous ability to be able to sleep through the night since the beginning). Your godfather adores you: the sun rises and sets on you for him, and Remus loves you as if you were his own. You never seemed to like Peter much; I think the only time you ever _really_ cried was when he was holding you. But he feels something when he holds you. I can see it in the way he looks at you._

_Remember to never give up. If you are reading this then your battle has probably yet to begin. Voldemort may be strong, but his power comes from fear, so as long as you do not fear him, and remember everyone who loves you, he doesn't stand a chance against you._

_Ah, I wish I could be there to tell you all of this in person! I wish I could be there to hold you, to tell you everything will be alright, that you're safe and nothing will harm you, but life just doesn't work that way. As much as much as I wish it was, this is no Fairy Tale, and we don't get that 'Happily Ever After' we both know you deserve. But please just remember that I love you, and I am so proud, and so sorry. Sorry you have to be dragged into this war, and not only that, but placed right into the middle of it._

_I've told them specifically not to give you this until after you have heard the prophecy. You have no idea how upset and how angry your father and I were when we heard it. We couldn't stop thinking about the cruel injustice of it all. You don't deserve this, and I'm so very sorry it had to happen to you._

_I don't know much about this prophecy that could help you. All I can tell you is that this 'great power' that you have that Voldemort does not, I am fairly certain it is love. You are such a loving person that I am shocked really that you are even my son. Not even two years old yet and you make me and your father feel so selfish. Just yesterday you almost screamed at your father for almost killing a spider, even though you were afraid of them. It was the most adorable little thing, watching you watching your father capture the little thing, then watch you as you released it outside. It was the most adorable little thing. You are the most adorable little thing._

_I have to go now as my time is running short. Again I wish you never have to read this letter, that one day, I will be able to tell you all this in person, but I can feel, deep down in my heart that it just isn't meant to be. I can feel something dark approaching, something that I fear I won't live to see the end of._

_Just remember that I love you, and that I couldn't be more proud of who you are. I miss you terribly, but I know one day, in the distant future, hopefully when you're older than Dumbledore, we will see each other again._

_Until then, my baby, I love you always._

_Your mother,  
>Lily<br>October 31, 1981_

Lily put down the quill she had been using and read over her letter before tying it and sending it off with an owl. She hoped that no one would ever have to see that letter again.

She jumped as she heard a crash from downstairs and ran down quickly and quietly to see what it was. She was surprised to find the lack of surprise when she saw him. There stood a man in a black cloak, wand pointed at her husband.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! Go, quickly! I'll hold him off!"

She reached down and picked up her son before turning and running up the stairs. She placed Harry in his crib, silent tears dripping down her face. She stared down at the innocent face before her, taking in every little bit of him she could before time together was up.

When she heard the footsteps on the stairs, and the opening of the door, she turned to face Voldemort for what she knew would be the last time. She knew this moment had been coming. She could feel it all week. _I wonder if Peter feels any remorse. _The thought popped so randomly and suddenly into her head.

She pleaded with Voldemort one last time, knowing the battle was lost, watching as he raised his wand to her son. When he spoke those two deadly words, she did the first thing she, or any mother, would think to do to protect her son, throwing herself in front of the deadly curse heading towards her Harry, and before summing to the dark welcome of death she had one last thought:

_Harry, I hope you destroy this bastard._


End file.
